Behind Glinting Glasses
by dsf42
Summary: It's just Takagi's luck to come across Edogawa Conan while on a date with Satou-san... and get hurt in the process too.
1. Takagi Wataru: Confusion

**Amuro Tooru hasn't been introduced in the anime has he? I haven't been keeping track... so for those who hate spoilers, this isn't the fic for you. Sorry.**

**I'm working on two new stories right now(this is one of them, though one's a one-shot) so I probably won't be posting anything for Of the Thief and Thank You until middle of September since I'm moving and I will have no internet. :( Sigh.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The bullet ricocheted off a wall near the left side of my head. I winced, taking cover on the flipped table we (Satou-san and I) were sitting on for a late night dinner. We had agreed to go to Columbo, expecting a peaceful dinner date.. not _this._

_"Say, Takagi-kun," Satou-san said, taking a bite of her lasagna, "isn't that Conan-kun?" she asked me, pointing her fork towards the door where a man in jeans and a black bomber jacket with the aforementioned little boy entered the vicinity. She was about to wave and call out when I stopped her, noticing the hunched posture of the miniature detective and his hushed serious tones as he spoke with a frowning man... He looked quite familiar._

_"Wait, I wonder what he's doing here at this time of the night?" I wondered to myself, glancing at the wall clock near the restaurant's bar area. Columbo was nearing it's closing time at two in the morning; it was midnight. There were only a handful of people left on the vicinity, most of which are all drunk and hanging by the bar area. We were near it, in one of the corner booths._

_"..Maybe that's his Dad?" Sato-san piped up, curious but amused, "He certainly looks old enough." she said, turning back to her plate._

_I hummed, my gaze never leaving the pair as the familiar man requested they be seated at the very far end of the resto, "The guy's around our age, Sato-san. And he kinda looks familiar." I said, sipping my iced coffee._

_She shrugged, dismissing it. "I know you have this never-ending curiosity for Conan-kun, like everyone else, but I think watching him like your about to go paedophile on him... i__sn't such a good idea." she slurred, her mouth stuffed with food._

_I sputtered, spilling my drink on my brand new suit. I pouted, half-heartedly glaring at the 'oblivious' officer while I dabbed at my pants with a towelette, the woman in front of me was looking anywhere but at me, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk when your mouth is full?"_

_She chuckled, smiling that sweet smile of hers, and looking straight to my eyes, "All the time, Takagi-kun. All the time."_

_I blushed, unable to tear my eyes off her brown ones, "..Sato-san." I muttered, lovestruck as I slowly inched my hands towards her. A tint of red appearing on her cheeks and I grinned cheekily. _Finally, alone time_. I thought to myself, the grin growing wider a Sato-san leaned forward..._

_But I guess I spoke too soon._

_The companion Conan-kun was with stood up abruptly, planting his palms on the table with a smack, sending his drink and the little detective's tumbling, "You know not to mess with me." he exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear, but not enough people looked to see the commotion, too attentive to their own conversations... but me and Sato-san had all ears on the odd pair, "Even though Anokata plans on fixing you in our ranks, you know you can't survive without me or Vermouth." his words were coated in venom, and I felt a shiver run through me. _What does he mean?_ The one-sided conversation (Conan-kun was looking at him with a glare, not t__alking) confused me, and from the looks of the female officer in front of me, so was she._

_Conan-kun's voice was as calm as ever, holding his own against the daunting man. I couldn't hear his reply, his voice soft as a feather, too low to drift into eavesdropping ears. Sato-san was about to stand up when I stopped her for the second time that day, "Let's see where this is gonna go." I told her with a fierce look, or as fierce as I can get. She frowned but nodded nonetheless._

_The stranger frowned at something the little boy said and he stalked forward, turning around once he was a few feet away from his table, his companion frowning suspiciously at him, "It doesn't matter, Gin's been trying to find a way to prove Vermouth's a snake ever since They discovered you," he snarled, his dark skin appearing chocolate in the dim lighting, his blonde hair a sharp contrast, "And I know what you're planning once They put you in training... and you won't succeed when you don't have my full support." he finished, walking out the door._

_Our gazes remained on the closed door until a small voice popped in beside our small booth, "What are you guys doing here?"_

_I jumped, startled, "W-what do you mean?" I started, laughing nervously as I watched Conan-kun climb into the booth to sit next to Satou-san. Seeing the glare she had on me, I realized that my statement made it seem like we were stalking him, "I mean, we were just having dinner, Conan-kun." I covered up, hoping that he'll overlook it, but with this kid... _I doubt it_._

_He hummed, watching as a few people filed out of Columbo, "Did you see the guy I was with?" he asked, eyes still trained on the door, as if waiting for something._

_Satou-san answered, nodding, "Us he your Dad or something?" she asked, and from the look the boy gave her, it was quite obvious, "Just a small speculation." she harrumphed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Just then, I suddenly remembered why the man looked familiar. I made a triumphant noise, "He's Mouri-san's new apprentice!" I exclaimed, looking to Conan-kun for confirmation, only to see a small spark of a frown before dissolving into his usual childish grin. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of the small boy's sudden topic of his companion._

_He nodded, "That's right, he wanted to take me out for dinner."_

_"At this time of the night?" Satou-san piped in, oblivious to Conan-kun's secrecy, "Awfully late, isn't it?" she asked, glancing to the clock, it was 12:15 already._

_"He came home from work late, but he promised to take me so we decided to go to Columbo 'cause its open late."_

Lies_, I thought, _you're hiding something again_. I remembered the elevator incident, the cases we solved without the Sleeping Kogoro. _What is it that you don't want anyone to find out?

_Satou-san hummed, "But why did he leave you?"_

_The little boy smirked, uncanny, "He's still outside."_

_We frowned, "He is?" I asked, "He looked pretty mad when he walked out."_

_He nodded, fiddling with his watch before looking at the table and flipping it to its side, earning a gasp from me and Satou-san and the bartender as kitchenware crashed on the floor, breaking, "Sorry." he muttered before turning to Satou-san and holding his watch up, "I can't trust anyone right now, though I do trust Takagi not to ask questions until all of this is over." I frowned at the way he called me... He's never just called me 'Takagi'._

_Satou-san slumped on the wall of the booth and my eyes widened, frantically reaching to her and grasping her wrist for a pulse.. it was there, loud and calm, "What did you do?!" I screamed at the child in front of me, I wasn't even sure if he was a child. He was staring hard at the door, the bartender slowly approaching us._

_He turned to the clueless man, "I'm sorry, I'll be sure to _pay up_, but can you ask everyone to take cover on your side of the bar? And can you take her with you?" he pointed to Satou-san._

_The bartender frowned, as if discerning something before nodding, lifting Satou-san from me as I gawked, "Yes, sir!" he turned, calmly directing the people left in the restaurant to stand beside him... His actions seemed like a police officer's, and again I wondered about the boy in front of me._

_"Takagi-keiji, take out your gun and take cover." he warned, just as a bullet ricocheted off the wall near the left side of my head. I winced, taking cover on the flipped table..._ screams of the final occupants of the restaurants filling my ears.

I heard Conan-kun curse as he ducked beside me, "When you fire, make sure you don't hit anything fatal... we need him." he told me before flipping his phone open and dialing as more bullets imbedded itself in our table and the walls around us. I had a feeling I wasn't the only ones with a gun, other than the man that started attacking. "They're here." he said to the phone, "One of your agents is here taking cover for the civilians.. I need back up, They're filing in.. No, I'm quite sure he hasn't told him.. Got it." he closed his phone, shoving it in his back pocket as he took out a gun from beside him and cocked it, unlocking the safety. My eyes widened at his expertise, noting that the gun he was holding was Satou-san's. He looked at me and smiled, unlike the creepy smirk he had on back at Touto Tower, "I'll tell you.. if you survive this."

I breathed in sharply, nodding as he checked the scene, "Can you just answer one question?" I asked, time seemed to stop at that moment as he slowly turned towards me, the same mysterious light glinting off his glasses, "Who are these people?"

He smirked, "...They're the reason for Edogawa Conan."

* * *

**Oooooh. I'm thinking of leaving it as is. Should I? xD**

**Re-edit: Aug. 13, 2012 (too many eye catching mistakes. -_-)**


	2. Takagi Wataru: Find

**Finally settled down! :) Yay! This chapter's been a long time coming.. it's been in my iPod for the past month just waiting to be published.. a bit short but I can't add anymore or else you guys'll know where the plot will be going. xD Let's keep the plot info til next time. ;)** **And the last chapter for OTTTSHH will be published soontimes.. Sometime in October.. Since Grade 12 is a HUUUUUUUGE ass to me right now. Muah muah chupa chupa!**

**Disclaimer: Le usual.**

* * *

I cursed. _Why does everything bad happen when I'm with this kid?_ I thought, annoyed, or should I even call him a kid?

After Conan (I refuse to add the suffix after tonight) left me to my own devices, mouthing only a '_Don't die on me_.' How the hell was I supposed to survive a full shootout when I have no one to trust except the miniature detective? I don't even know if I could trust him anymore. I sighed, hearing more gunshots echo in the restaurant. Peeking around the table, I found a bunch of foreigners around the restaurant surrounding the front entrance.

"Come out Conan-kun!" Mouri-san's apprentice, Amuro Tooru, if I remember correctly, shouted tauntingly from his position beside the door, half obscured by another flipped table, "The FBI doesn't have to be involved in all this, you know."

The little boy laughed mockingly, sounding nothing like the joyful laugh I hear from him from time to time, "Drop the gun then." he shouted, "Remember our goddamned deal if you want all this to be over!"

Amuro scoffed, "Here's a better idea.." he started, coming around the table, his arms holding Jodie-san by the neck, his gun precariously inserted in her mouth, "Come out or you know what. I don't give a second shit about these FBI agents, you know that; it's you I need."

My eyes widened as my gaze landed on the glaring blonde agent.. This is getting too out of hand, I thought to myself as I slowly cocked my gun and pointed at the culprit, "Don't hit vital points." I chanted over and over, my mind still in overdrive from this sudden development. From the corner of my eye, I saw Conan-kun emerge from behind the bar, his eye glancing towards me before shaking his head. _Don't shoot_.

I frowned, lowering my gun as I watched the miniature detective's movements, "Fine," he said softly, waving two fingers above him. The foreigners I guessed were the FBI agents started filing out uncertainly along with the trapped civilians (Sato-san included, carried by the bartender), glancing at the little boy as they exited to the back. Only one man remained: an old man with graying hair, "Conan-kun."

The bespectacled boy glanced at the old man and nodded before turning his attention back to the blonde-haired apprentice, "Let go of her."

Amuro smiled, letting go of Jodie-san. She coughed, clenching her jaw and rubbing her neck as she stumbled towards Conan-kun, "Wasn't that easy?" he said, walking over as well, his gun waving loosely in his grip as he neared the little detective, Jodie-san already being led out by the old man, "Now," he started once the FBI agents were all gone, "Let's get the second part of the plan started, shall we?"

Conan-kun nodded, sighing, "I guess."

"There's a side door beside the bar that leads to the alleyway," Amuro pointed out, crouching in front of the little detective, "I'll take care of the rest."

He nodded once again, tossing Sato-san's gun a few feet away from him. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought to myself as I saw Conan-kun motion for me to come out. I hesitated as Amuro laid his eyes on me, his gun dangling from his hand, "Let's go, Takagi-keiji!" Conan-kun said in his kid voice before turning back to Amuro after making sure I was making my way towards him, "How are you gonna be doing this?"

"A shame.. but I'm gonna have to blow this whole thing up."

"And me?"

"Well, I can't just kill some innocent kid, you know. You're not gonna cooperate then." he said, "we'll just make it appear I kidnapped you, and when I make another appearance, I tell them you're dead. Got it?" Amuro finished, standing up as I approached and taking a small black box from his pocket.

"I got it.. I just don't think that's gonna work on Jodie-sensei, though."

"Well, she's gone deranged ever since the Akai incident, especially with all my random appearances as him." he smirked, walking towards the bar, "Go. I doubt they'd stay outside for long."

Conan-kun nodded, turning to me, "Ne, Takagi-keiji, will you help me?"

I blinked, nodding slowly. I was still quite confused.._ I thought Amuro was the bad guy?_ "S-sure, I guess."

Conan-kun smiled sadly at me, "Even if it means you're gonna have to pretend you're dead?"

My eyes widened, my gaze falling from the child with the sad eyes to the blonde man watching me with a blank face and back again, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

"You can still back out and just walk away.. Just make sure you say nothing of this. I can easily report that you and the pretty keiji you were with weren't here." Amuro said from his position on the bar, tinkering with the black box he was holding, a red light appearing on its surface, "Since you're this kid's favorite I agreed, but I would've killed you and your partner the moment the FBI came in."

I gasped, raising my gun towards him, "What_!?_" I shouted. Everything that's been happening for the past hour's been confusing me too much. _Who the hell am I gonna trust?!_

Amuro clenched his jaws, raising his gun as well, "Conan-kun, I thought he was an agreeable guy?"

The miniature detective sighed, walking towards me, "You can just leave, Takagi."

I frowned, keeping my eyes locked on Amuro, "What's happening, Conan-kun?" I asked him, desperation creeping into my voice.

"I'll explain sometime, but I need you to tell people that ask about me that I'm dead." he said, pulling on my suit jacket to lower my hand, "It's best than ruining your life for my sake."

I finally lowered my gun, Amuro doing the same as he started tinkering with the box again, pulling out an outdated phone and tinkering with it as well, "You trust too much, tantei." he said.

Conan-kun ignored him, pushing me towards the front door, "Go."

I gulped, my mind a whirl as I slowly walked to the exit, my eyes bloodshot from the panic settling down on my nerves as I stared at the solemn Conan smiling sadly back at me, "I'm sorry about all this... Just make sure you don't tell anyone."

"Or else you and that partner of yours is dead." Amuro continued for him.

I nodded, turning to go... until a sharp piercing pain erupted in my lower back. I doubled over, hearing Conan yelp as he screamed at Amuro, "What the hell was that_?!_"

"The FBI isn't gonna believe him if he comes outside as clean as a whistle.."

I slumped on my knees, trying to stop the flow of my blood through my jacket, "You could at least shoot somewhere not vital!" I heard Conan shout as he ran to my side, "Get out of here now." He told me, my eyes following his movements as he pulled me by one hand to stand and push me through the door, "The FBI will come in soon from the sound of the gunshot."

"..What about you?" I managed to choke out as I noticed Amuro approaching us, "Can you trust him?"

"No, but I have to." He said with finality as I trudged to the door, limping, just as the foreigners I've come to know as the FBI came bursting in, Amuro grabbing Conan roughly by the neck and pointing his gun at his temple, "You know the rules." He announced to the group as Jodie-san pulled me outside...

_-dsf-_

Several minutes may have passed or even hours.. but I was finally lost to the world as the Columbo restaurant exploded into flames, Satou-san crouched beside me with her worried pretty face...

* * *

**I have quite a few ideas for this story.. I just don't know which of those ideas I'll use. Welllllll, til next time! :)**


	3. Mouri Ran: Offense

**You may find this confusing at first. But read on and you'll understand. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual.**

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes and felt my heart constrict, I knew something went wrong. Terribly wrong.

The small white card on top of my desk evidence enough of that.

I rubbed bleary eyes as I slowly got up from my bed, walking slowly to inspect the innocent card that silently taunted me from its position. Grasping it with trembling hands, I read the familiar handwriting; three words.. And I dropped to the floor on my knees, silent sobs wracking through my being.

_I'm sorry, Ran._

"This is how you say goodbye?" I laughed bitterly, staring at the white card that answered so few questions that plagued my mind, "You're impossible, Shinichi." I mumbled, dropping my face once more into my hands. At least Dad wasn't here to hear my cries, having went to Hokkaido at the request of Mom.

A simple sorry might have confused me instead of leaving me in tears, but after his phone call not a month ago, I knew it was different.

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Yo, Ran." He replied, a certain tinge in his voice. He sounded sad, hiding behind his usual cheerful greeting, "What's up?"_

_I ignored it, thinking that it was probably because he hasn't called in a while and his voice had changed, "Well, if you have to know, graduation is coming up, and you're not gonna be there." I said in a mock-scold tone, hoping to elicit his usual defensive tease, instead he laughed, bitter-sounding and filled with anguish._

_"A shame I'm not gonna be there, huh?" He chuckled darkly, "I know.. I'm being stupid for not coming home and getting stuck in this stupid case."_

_I frowned then, looking out of the Mouri Detective Agency's window. It was almost evening, the sun dipping low beyond the horizon, "...Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, scared of how he was going to respond. It was the first time Shinichi ever sounded so weary... and bitter._

_He sighed, "..I'm tired."_

_My breath hitched, unable to comprehend what was happening to the usual confident and vibrant young man I knew and loved, "Come home," my voice wavered as I pleaded, once again the tears building in my eyes, "just come home."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why?!" I burst out, tears breaking free of my hold, "What case have you not solved within a short time, Shinichi?!" I screamed into the receiver, hearing only the soft inhale and exhale of his breath, "You've always bragged about being a detective! What happened to your life because of it?! You can't even graduate high school anymore!" The silence that followed seemed to drag on, darkness finally bathing the agency as the last rays of the sun disappeared. I felt cold, the room seemed foreign even to myself and felt like it was slowly closing in on the fragile girl waiting._

_Finally, as if reading my mind, he spoke, "Stop waiting for me." He choked._

_And he hung up._

Looking back to that time, I had thought that it was a phase that all people go through. Homesickness, for one. He had not come home for more than a year now, except for the occasional random appearances that don't even last for a full two days. And because of that I had thought that he'd call again to say something to counter what he had said..

Not a stupid note.

I stood up, wiping at my eyes and heading to the bathroom to clean myself up, steeling my nerves before talking to someone who might know what had happened. Though very few people come to mind when I think; Agasa-hakase, his parents and probably Hattori-kun.

-_dsf_-

"Conan-kun! Breakfast's ready!" I called from the kitchen, the television blaring news as I listened. I had forgotten the little boy during my breakdown episode, though I was pretty surprised he had not come bursting in on me during my cries for Shinichi's stupidity.

Hearing no response, I frowned, _is he still sleeping?_

I started walking towards his shared room with Dad, my mind warring on whether or not to let him sleep in since it was a Saturday, but thought against it. Talking to Conan-kun would get my mind off Shinichi. Knocking, I entered.

No futon laid out on the floor.

And there was definitely no Conan in the room.

With panic gripping my heart, I grabbed my phone, speed-dialing Conan-kun's number. A few rings until his cheerful voicemail answered, leaving me reeling as I grabbed hold of Dad's bed post, a dizzy spell hitting me. Dropping the call, I dialed Shinichi's number, hoping that my suspicions were still wrong..

I lost Shinichi. I can't lose Conan-kun.

Once again, voicemail answered my call, and I dropped my phone, realizing the truth for what it was.

Conan really is Shinichi.

Rushing to the living room where I heard the news of an explosion at Columbo struck last night. Rewinding the footage, I listened as the anchorwoman reported an injury of a police detective and the death of a young boy..

I immediately paled, running back to Dad's room and grabbing my phone, this time to call Takagi-keiji, once again hoping that my suspicions were wrong.

"Hello? This is Takagi's phone." A female voice answered.

I smiled a watery smile hearing the female detective's voice, "Sato-keiji! It's Mouri Ran. Do you think I can talk to Takagi-keiji?"

It was quiet on the other line for a few moments before Takagi-keiji's voice filled the gap, "Hello? Ran-san?" He said anxiously.

"Do you know where Conan-kun is?"

Silence greeted me again, and my patience almost snapped until Takagi-keiji finally answered, and with a guilt-ridden voice, he countered, "Do you think you can come to Beika General Police Hospital right now? I'll explain when you get here. Get your Dad to come along too." With those haunting words, he hung up.

Though I refuse to acknowledge the death of Shinichi.

Within half an hour found myself staring at the nameplate '_Takagi Wataru_' inside the Beika Gen Police Hospital. Knocking, I entered after hearing Sato-keiji's affirmation. The room smelled strongly of disinfectants and cleanliness, and the patient laying down on the bed looked quite beaten up as if having no sleep at all. He gazed out the window with blank eyes, never noticing my presence, Sato-keiji watching by the sides. Clearing my throat, I called out hesitantly, "..Takagi-keiji?"

He turned his head slowly, as if in a trance, his eyes remaining blank yet so very guilt-ridden as he stared at me, "...I'm so sorry, Ran-san."

I exhaled softly, wanting no tears to escape as my suspicions were finally confirmed. I nodded to the man on the bed, "What happened?" I asked, my voice unusually serene.

Takagi-keiji looked to Sato-keiji and nodded. She looked at him worryingly before exiting the room, giving us the privacy to talk.

At that very moment, he seemed to break down as he drooped his shoulders, dropping his head into his hands. He did not shake, nor did I hear any sobs coming from him, but when he looked back at me, he looked like he had just cried all night minus the puffiness resulting from crying, "There was a shootout, and I couldn't protect him. I'm really sorry." His voice wavered, yet as I stared at him from the end of his bed, there seemed a kind of spark in his eyes.. _determination? For what?_

Hiding my suspicions, I nodded, "It's not your fault." I said, grabbing a chair and sitting beside him, "I couldn't bring Dad since he's in Hokkaido right now.. though I don't know how I'm going to break the news to his parents."

He nodded, lowering his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

It was then that an idea struck me. Taking out the white card and gripping it with fervor, I asked, "You seem really out of it, Takagi-keiji. Are you okay?" I laced sarcasm and doubt into my tone, watching the detective in front of me carefully.

Snapping his head up to gaze at me with a frown, he countered, "Don't you seem a bit too calm for just hearing the death of your little ward, Ran-san?" He challenged, eyes narrowing, filled with suspicion.

Holding the card in front of his face, I asked, "Why do you think _Shi_-Conan-kun left this in my desk, Takagi-keiji?" I watched as his eyes widened, a small smile making its way to my face..

"He's alive, isn't he?"

**In movie one, the MPD has their own hospital where Conan was admitted after having his head hit a tree. That's where Takagi's confined right now.**

**Haven't updated in so long! I feel so terrible! -_-**

**To explain why its in Ran's point of view now instead of Takagi's, I kind of changed the plot to incorporate Ran into the story since the other plot just focuses on Takagi and... well, Takagi. xD**

**Also, Ran may seem a bit OOC in the beginning, since she's in the offensive right now, tracking down Shinichi's location and all.**

**Questions? Suggestions? Violent reactions? You're welcome to review or pm me! :)**

**Of course, Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Takagi Wataru: Admittance

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINICHI! 3**

**Hey guise! It's been a while! I have no excuse again other than laziness but I hope you'll forgive me. *insertcheekygrin***

**Anyway, here's another chapter for Behind Glinting Glasses!**

**DISCLAIMER: This story is purely fictional and I own nothing.**

* * *

"He's alive, isn't he?"

I would've denied her claim.. but the determined look in her eyes told me she was already sure of her accusation, and no matter what I said, she wouldn't change her mind.

She knows something.

"Ran-san.." _What do you know?_

"He's in danger."

I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked, "He's in danger in what way?"

"There's something about him you don't know." She said, looking back at me with the same determined periwinkle eyes, "He's... Have you ever had the notion that he's not who he seems?"

_Who?_ "Yes," I answered, looking back at our short time spent inside the elevator in Touto Tower, "almost always." _She definitely knows something_, I thought, _maybe the truth is the only way to solve the mysteries around Conan-kun..._

"Please, Takagi-keiji-"

"He's alive." I cut her off, closing my eyes as I pictured Conan-kun's sad blue eyes peering at me with a soft bittersweet smile, and a plan formed in my mind, "Will you help me Ran-san?" I asked, looking at her with a soft smile, willing myself to trust the fragile yet determined girl in front of me..

"With what?" She asked, unconsciously leaning forward, intrigued with what I had to say.

"Investigate Conan-kun's death."

"But you just said-"

"He told me to tell everyone that he was dead.." I admitted, looking away, "but I want to know what he was planning, and why he disappeared that even Mouri-san's assistant and the FBI are involved.."

"Amuro-san?" She asked tentatively, her eyes widening.

I nodded, "Is there something weird about him?"

"Yes. He.. Conan-kun used to avoid him as much as possible, even going as far as to cancel any kind of plan that involved his presence." She explained, straightening out the crumpled card in her palm, "He was terrified of him that just a mention of Amuro-san's name made him go pale... but.." She trailed off.

"But?"

"They started hanging around each other after that case where the Shounen Tantei were at the shrine celebrating New Years a few days ago.."

_I was there. _I considered this, "So something must have happened there..?"

She nodded, "Maybe we could go ask the kids?"

I chuckled, the tension finally leaving the room, "I'd go with you but.." I gestured towards my body on the hospital bed, "I won't be released for the next week and a half." I laughed weakly.

As if noticing for the first time, she gasped, "Ahh. I forgot." She giggled, scratching her cheek with a finger, before looking up at me with a frown, "I guess I should go then?" She asked uncertainly, "I heard the kids were heading to the Professor's today.."

I shook my head, "I think it's best to postpone this for a few weeks."

"Why?" She exclaimed, "Shi-Conan-kun might be in danger by then."

"No. From the way he he acted last night, he knew what he was doing." I muttered, hands-on-my-chin pose in effect, "Plus, people would get suspicious if you start asking about Conan-kun when his so-called death just happened last night..."

She nodded, understanding my point, "So it's best to act as if we're in mourning right now..?"

"Yes."

She stood, smiling down gently at me, "Alright, I'll be waiting then."

"...Waiting for what?"

Both our gazes snapped to the door where a suspicious Satou-san stood, frowning at Ran-san then at myself. I shivered when her gaze landed on me, "I-it's nothing, Satou-san.."

She turned her gaze towards Ran-san, "Ran-chan?" She called out with a worried tone to the young woman looking worriedly at me.

Ran-san slowly turned her head, fixing Satou-san with a smile, "It's nothing, Satou-keiji." She confirmed, "I just needed more info on... Conan-kun." She sniffled, pulling on a believable act of sorrow over her lost little brother.

Satou-san nodded, the suspicion never leaving her dark purplish gaze, "Alright, do you need me to escort you out?" She asked and Ran-san shook her head, walking to the door then glancing at me with a worried smile. By the door, Satou-san smiled softly at Ran-san, "I'm so sorry about Conan-kun." She whispered sincerely.

Ran-san could only nod as she left.

"Takagi-kun?" Satou-san called out after a while, "What were you and Ran-chan talking about?"

I frowned, _should I tell her..?_ I thought to myself as she seated herself on the chair Ran-san vacated. I shook my head, while having a lot more people to rely on was a good thing, I had a feeling that it would be best if this was kept a secret from those who don't actually know… or those who never thought of Conan-kun as 'still alive'. Besides, from the way she was acting, I was sure the young woman still had information about the bespectacled detective that she was withholding. I smiled at Satou-san, almost forgetting her presence as I was lost in thought, "Just about Conan-kun." I said, "..I don't think she actually believes that he's.. gone."

She nodded, grasping my hand and looking straight into my eyes. I looked away, unable to take the searching gaze she was giving me. At first I thought she was gonna call me on the lie, until she said, "You don't have to be guilty about it, Takagi-kun." I looked back at her, eyes wide. I couldn't deny that I wasn't feeling guilty about Conan-kun when in truth I could've saved him… somehow, "These things happen, and though losing Conan-kun is…" she trailed off, her eyes downcast, guilt warring in her eyes. "I should've been there…" she whispered, letting go of my hand and placing hers in her lap.

I smiled sadly, "He didn't want you there," I assured her, this time I grabbed her hand in both of mine, wincing as my lean towards her stretched my healing wound, "and I'm definitely thankful that you didn't get caught up in all of that."

She ground her teeth together, glaring at me, "But if I was there, we could've saved him!" she shouted, pulling her hand away as she stood, the chair she sat on clattering uselessly on the floor.

I sighed, rubbing my face, "..I don't think we could've…" I muttered from behind my hands. _Not when he planned it…_

Before she could say something, a knock on the door interrupted us, slowly opening to reveal Jodie-san, Camel-san and the old man from last night, all wearing frowns on their faces as they looked at me in consternation. As they stepped in, Camel-san closing the door softly behind him, all three stood in authority over the room. Satou-san narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and I could feel the tension slowly building up in my small hospital room.

It was Jodie-san who broke the awkward silence, "We… need to talk, keiji-san…" she said, her gaze holding mine for a few seconds before looking at Satou-san, "alone."

I could tell from the way Satou-san gripped her pencil skirt that she wasn't about to leave, so before she could speak her opinion I called out, "I think it's for the best, Satou-san."

She turned to glare at me, but when I didn't back down, she sighed, closing her eyes as she walked to the door, not once glancing back at me as she left.

Clearing her throat, Jodie-san spoke, "Well, I guess it's best if we head straight into business, huh?" she smiled wryly, grabbing the fallen chair and sitting on it. The two men headed to stand behind her, Camel-san fidgeting slightly.

"Are you going to explain to me what happened last night?" I asked, sitting straight to avoid getting stepped on by these high authority people.

About to say something, Jodie-san was interrupted by the hand on her shoulder belonging to the old man. He shook his head, "I still think it's best if we leave him out of this, Jodie-kun." He said, holding the blonde agent's gaze for a moment before turning to me, "My name is James Black," he introduced, holding a hand out, which I took clumsily, and shook.

"T-takagi Wataru…"

He smiled, amused, "I know who you are keiji-san."

Blushing, I looked away, _so much for keeping up a bad cop pretense._

Clearing his throat, he spoke once more, "Well, to start off, we won't be telling you anything regarding this case, though I do ask of you a favor…" he declared, gaining my attention, "We're gonna have to ask you to keep the FBI's involvement in this case a secret. Has you superior visited you yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, "H-he's coming tomorrow."

He nodded, "I really do beg of you to keep this confidential. It could cause us our whole investigation."

These people_-the FBI_-had lied to the Japanese police because of a case... it doesn't take a genius to see that there's something big going on. _And I'd be a fool to let it slip by._ I frowned, an idea struck me. Steeling my nerves for another lie, I said, "…I don't think I can comply with that."

He sighed, bringing his hand up to the bridge of his nose, but it was Jodie-san who spoke, amused with the turn of events, "You want to know about this, don't you?"

I smiled tentatively at her, nodding, "It's the least I can ask for, right?"

She nodded back at me, looking to James-san, "Conan-kun trusted this man," she said, gaining a somber look from him, "I think we can put our trust in him as well."

"If you say so." He said. Grudgingly.

"Anyway, before we get into that," she started, fixing her ice blue gaze on me once more, "I just want you to know that we won't be placing any surveillance on you for your safety."

I blinked, "...Shouldn't it be the other way?" I asked, and when she gave me a smile, I coughed, blushing, "Not that I need it or anything..."

She chuckled, easing a bit more tension from the room, "Blame Conan-kun for that..." She smiled, as if looking back on something, "He said that to remain out of their radar, its best if there aren't any agents surrounding you... Of course, we'll keep a distant eye on you just in case that man that took Conan-kun was a pretty high-ranking agent."

I wondered about the child caught up in the middle of everything. Small, and seemingly vulnerable considering he isn't up to par to the usual size seven-year-olds are, leading the FBI on ideas like this. I frowned, lost in my thoughts of the bespectacled child and the wonders surrounding him.

Clearing her throat, Jodie-san spoke once more, amusement gone, "So, if we let you in on this case, will you tell us about the things Conan-kun was doing last night?"

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, not knowing how to voice her thoughts, until Camel-san spoke for the first time, "The kid's a part of our investigation on this case," he said, scratching his cheek as the other two FBI agents looked at him, "Though saying he's _part_ of it is sort of a lie... More like he forced his way into our investigation..." He muttered under his breath.

My eyes widened as the information sank into my mind, "…Conan-kun?"

Jodie-san nodded, smiling, pride radiating off her in waves, "I don't know how he got involved with these kinds of people, but he has intel on them that far surpasses what we have… and we've been investigating for about thirty-five years."

"Them..?" I asked uncertainly, a shiver running up my spine as the room grew cold, grave expressions on the three agents.

"The Black Organization."

I said nothing, waiting for her to continue, my thoughts still on Conan-kun and what these people had said… if it was true that Conan-kun had been investigating this organization(which definitely seemed likely), then how did a seven-year-old child come across them when I've never even heard of a Black Organization..?

"It's an underground crime ring that specializes in different categories; assassination, research, politics… the likes." She said, "They've been around for probably more than half a century, though we're not that sure.

"Their objective remains unknown, and from what we've garnered, they're based here in Japan though they're spread all around the world..." She continued and I gawked silently, hoping that I wasn't getting in over my head, "...And if our information serves right.. They've infiltrated government authorities, including that of your police." She stopped, waiting for me to digest the information..

And when I did, I backtracked, "What?!" I exclaimed, my mind bombarded by a thought that someone we trusted watching our every move... and probably manipulating several cases.

Jodie-san nodded solemnly, and I noticed James-san take out his phone, before putting it away and motioning for Camel-san to the door, "It is hard to take in, huh?"

"But.. but... how?"

"..We don't know." she muttered, standing as Camel-san and James-san stood by the open door, waiting, "That's why we're investigating."

"..But how does Conan-kun fit into all this?"

Jodie-san let out a huff, a frown gracing her features, "That's a mystery all on its own, actually." She said, walking to the door, "We'll talk again soon, keiji-san. You still haven't told me a single thing."

I nodded, keeping my gaze on her.

Before she left though, she turned to me, eyes growing sad, "Just tell me one thing," she started, the two other agents looking at her with unreadable expressions, "Is he alive?"

I smiled, bitter, matching that of her gaze, and I nodded once more.

She sighed, relief washing over her before disappearing in a flurry of footsteps, receding as the door closed softly..

_You wanted to save him as well, huh, Jodie-san?_

* * *

**Not satisfied, but will it do? I'm gonna try aiming to update at least once a month... though I make no promises. xD**


End file.
